


between two screens and a prospect

by akirascrolls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Damn, F/M, I mean, I wanted to write some straight harry styles fanfiction for reasons, M/M, Straight Harry, eventual sex shall ensue, zayn and liam are totally an item here though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirascrolls/pseuds/akirascrolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a year and a half of planning and saving, Hunter leaves everything she’s ever known and moves to New York with her best friend in search for new job opportunities. About an hour after arriving she trips over her own shoelaces and ends up clashing against the back of some dude just before leaving the airport. She might have forgiven the gods for the mess her clumsiness had just made if the dude hadn’t been the prettiest thing in the universe, but damn, he totally was. </p><p>Where Harry is charming yet incredibly naive<br/>Hunter is fantastic but terribly oblivious<br/>Tamra is a kickass best-friend/warrior<br/>Liam needs to get laid<br/>Louis tries his best<br/>Zayn is an attractive heartbreaker</p><p>And Niall... Well Niall's here for the food among other sweet things. Heh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between two screens and a prospect

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't slept and needed to get this started so, yeah.
> 
> I love cool girl characters, I can't get them out of my head. It's kind of really dope though.

The airport was full and hectic when Hunter’s phone rang for the fifth time that hour, it was ridiculous. Over and over she had told her mom to not call unless she messaged her first, mostly because this was the first time she traveled alone and Hunter was more than aware of her lack of skill when it came to dealing with her worried mother and overly big airports.

_This is what happens when you turn on your phone right after landing you idiot._

Promising her mother to be in contact 24/7 as part of the New York deal was also pretty idiotic, yet totally necessary. Being disowned was not on her to-do list.

After telling her mother she’d call as soon as possible, finding her bags, passing them through the tedious security check and grabbing onto them in the most orderly way she could manage -given she had two rather big bags, one backpack and her ringing phone on her left hand-, she finally felt free enough to breathe properly. Now all she needed to do was walk to the gates, meet Tammy at the gates, and cry because tears and leaving your family in the search of your life purpose come in a package.

Of course she took three and a half steps towards the gate and it all went down south, literally.

She had totally fallen head-first onto someone’s fancy suitcase, thrown the contents of said suitcase in varying directions across the likely dirty airport floor, and of course in the process also let go of her own bag which now lay very empty by her knees. Hunter feared for whatever was left of her dignity to be taken by the quite possibly pissed owner of the suitcase that was totally staring down at her with disdain and pity. So when she looked up at him, she did with her eyes half closed and her brow furrowed.

“Oh shite are you alright?”

Hunter stared transfixed at the prettiest face she had ever had the luck of seeing in her twenty-five years of existing in what was now a dull Earth compared to the human that currently stared at her with evident worry in his gaze. A gaze filled with such intensity she stuttered a “U-um…” promptly followed by “Ye-yes definitely alright, totally well, just fantastic just give me five seconds and I’ll fix this all, sorry for my terrible english and clumsiness dude, GUY sorry, sir?”

_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK who even calls anyone this obviously young and fresh SIR? OUT OF ALL WORDS??!!_

“Here let me help” The towering pretty guy said with an also pretty British accent as he extended his not-quite-pretty-but-actually-kind-of-big-and-fantastic hand. Hunter gulped, a sadly audible gulp.

The next couple of minutes passed by too damn slowly for Hunter as Mr.Pretty-and-totally-nice gathered their respective things and she kept muttering apology after apology every few seconds.

“Alright, I think were finished now _ma’am_ ”

“Please don’t call me that I swear I’m still in my twentie-Oh…”

Mr.Pretty-and-totally-charming openly laughed, Hunter stared at his teeth for a little too long as the smile settled on his face. _Is it even legal looking this good I fucking swear…_

“I’m also in my twenties dear, twenty-four actually, no need to be so proper, eh?”

“Totally, actually you don’t even look a day over nineteen I was just failing at being courteous and I also talk too much as you may already have noticed but I’ll totally stop talking now”

Hunter straightened her posture and extended her hand towards Mr.Nice’s lithe body, and for the brief moment of touch that took for them to shake hands she felt little bursts of excitement party on her whole arm. It was pretty darn fantastic.

“You do say sorry a lot you know?” Hunter shook her head.

“I’m actually really happy saying it a lot. I’m very intense about these things I suppose. See you around dude, sorry again for all the mess” She pat his shoulder once, grabbed her bags and fastly made her way towards the gate, waving goodbye to the pretty stranger as she left. Smiling because in the end he didn’t totally hate her for getting his stuff dirty, and finding decent people like that was not common in an airport full of sleep deprived strangers that just wanted to be on their merry way.

_Seems like New York is indeed filled with diverse and interesting people! Tammy will totally jump when I tell her about Mr.Nice._

“Tammy!”

“HUNTER YOU’RE HERE I CAN’T BELIEVE IT OMG, no you fucking shut up bitch I can scream all I goddamn want there’s freedom of speech and my GORGEOUS LATINA FRIEND IS HERE!”

Tamra Wade ran towards Hunter and enveloped her in a tight hug, her shiny blonde locks getting tousled from all the movement and her eyes getting a bit teary out of all the emotion.

“How are you my beautiful North-American friend?”

“How am I? The tit do you mean Hunter, let’s get your ass to the car so YOU can tell me all about how you’ve been. I mean, I’m not the one that was totally talking to a hottie three seconds ago”

_Of course she saw that._

“I’m not even surprised to be honest, I knew the sound of my embarrassment would carry itself towards you with rapid momentum.”

“Well do compliment me on how I glued my heels to the floor just to stop myself from hugging the life out of you as soon as I your pretty ass got into view. Because let me tell you that took some restraint” Tammy said as she helped Hunter bring her bags towards the car.

“Hey there, you must be Hunter!” Said the driver as he got out of the car and helped get the bags inside the trunk.

“Hi! Yeah that’s me, and you are totally Liam”

“Yes he is and I’m Tamra, totally fierce and magnificent, so now that we’ve all introduced let’s get down to business. Liam you have to hear this. Now do tell with excruciating detail Hunter”

Hunter smiled, Tammy was just the same in real life as she was in her messages. A completely get-to-the-juicy-bits-already girl. It suited her image, she looked both ravishing and fierce indeed.

“Basically…” She proceeded to share her three minutes of glory with Mr.Nice, Tamra was too happy.

“And then you guys totally shared numbers, facebooks, emails, tumblrs, youtube, the name of your first born!”

“What in the world is wrong with you Tammy?” Liam said, kind of actually worried about his friend’s sanity.

“Um. Well, not really. We said our goodbyes and I think we are on good terms”

Tammy gapes at her for a minute, Liam prepares for the worst.

“You didn’t even exchange names?”

“Why would we? It’s not like-”

“NOT EVEN NAMES?!”

“We had to get going and he didn’t exactly ask so-”

“well then YOU ASK!” Tammy stated, her blue eyes seemed to be impossibly shiny out of pure fury.

“We’re here!” Liam exclaimed, he could feel the relief this brought to both him and Hunter.

“Good, now we can discuss this like civilized people, Liam you come too. Hunter, move it”

He thought too soon.

Three hours, one bottle of cheap vodka and three exceptionally delicious sandwiches later, Tammy gave up.

“Well what can we do Hunter, he was probably just some rich kiddo with a pretty accent, no use in making him this ‘only happens once in a lifetime’ booty call”

“Good, now can I please-”

“You’re drunk you’re sleeping right on that couch and making us breakfast tomorrow” Tamra said, grabbing Liam by the arm.

“I truly am okay with it, seriously, Tammy you know better than anyone that I did not come here to meet cute strangers”

“Welp I wouldn’t use the word meet either, most tourists come here to f-” Tammy was stopped by a flying pillow.

“Tammy, not all of us have such an active sexual agenda” Hunter as a matter-of-factly said.

“It’s so nice for you to make Liam feel better about his impressive current lack of di-aAhH” Tamra cried as Liam pinched her cheek hard.

“Guys... We really should go to sleep” Said Hunter, her sleepiness quite apparent in her hollowed stare.

“I second that” Followed Liam.

“You both lack willpower” Uttered Tammy, crossing her arms and looking at the other two with superiority.

Funnily enough, the first one to fall asleep was Tamra. Liam, after engaging in a long chat with Hunter about what exactly he put on the sandwiches, soon followed. Hunter however, tired as she was, took some time to finally fall asleep. She felt like she was totally forgetting something. Something important. She shrugged it off as her drunk silliness messing with her and fell into a deep slumber.

 

At the same time, far into the city and in one of the higher floors of a really fancy building, a certain pretty man woke up to the loud sound of the Pokemon theme coming from his phone. Perplexed he answered.  
When the voice of what seemed to be an alarmed Spanish speaking woman completely broke his sleepy haze, he stumbled outside of his room and called for his friend.

“Louis, mate, wake up”

The bundle of sheets moved a bit, Louis’ head poking from one of the sides of the bed, his eyes still closed.

“Harold why are you yelling in Spanish?”

“That ain’t me mate, look at this.”

“That your phone?”

The call soon stopped and messages followed, neither could answer them though because it required both knowing basic Spanish and the iphone’s password.

“We traded phones by mistake”

Louis sat on his bed and yawned audibly, then turned on his bedside lamp to the dimmest of intensities.

“We who?”

“Oh yeah a girl stumbled on her shoelaces back at the airport, and our bags fell with her. Come to think of it I don’t know how I didn’t end on the floor too”

“Well if you had then it would be too anime and you would have totally ended with your face against her boobs”

“Funny” He said, rolling his eyes.

“Yes yes I’m hilarious Harry, so, what will ya do?”

“I don’t know, but whoever called is surely worried about this girl. I can’t just ignore it”

Louis patted Harry’s back and turned around.

“We’ll deal with your señorita in distress tomorrow Har, but now go to sleep”

“But-”

“Harold is four, as in, four in the morning, mate it’s too early and you know it. Cool it for at least six more hours, alright?”

Harry signed.

“Sure, I suppose she’s okay, I mean, she would have called herself if it was a matter of life or death”

“Yeah, now go sleep Har, cheers”

 

Minutes later, Hunter woke up to Tammy’s ‘Amerika’ ringtone on her face as the latter told her to _“TELL YOUR MOTHER TO EAT A DICK I CRAVE SLEEP”_

Hunter gulped.


End file.
